


Kidnapped

by joyblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyblue/pseuds/joyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya decided to backpack across the United States, the last thing she expected was to be shoved at the back of a car after visiting Universal Studios. She promised her younger brothers the best souvenirs, and now, not only did she loose her gifts for her brothers, she was now running for her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

Alternate Universe – Modern Setting  
Standard Disclaimer Applies

Kidnapped

When Arya decided to backpack across the United States, the last thing she expected was to be shoved at the back of a car after visiting Universal Studios. She promised her younger brothers the best souvenirs, and now, not only did she loose her gifts for her brothers, she was now running for her life.

Arya ignored the pain she felt as she ran barefoot across the woods. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to _run _. She didn’t want to risk stopping to hear if anyone was behind her, and she winced as another branch scratched her cheeks.__

__Her heart felt like it was going to stop and when she heard the sound of a vehicle coming from somewhere, it’s been days she had eaten, since she’d seen sunlight or even move any of her body, and all she can think of now was that she wanted to go home. The sound of the vehicle became louder, but it was the voice that made her freeze._ _

__“ARYA!”_ _

__The shout was angry, and a part of Arya wanted to stay at this spot, wait for her kidnapper to come out so she can fight him, cut him and make him bleed, but the more rational part of her knew that she had to run. As much as she hated to admit it, he was stronger than her. She’s fought him so many times but lost each time, it was only luck that she managed to catch him off guard, it would be foolish to stay and fight, and Arya knew that she needs to keep on running._ _

__Arya pushed herself to run faster and her eyes grew wide and caught her balance before she fell. There was nowhere else to run. She looked at the water rushing down from the waterfall and the river that separated her from what could possibly be her freedom. She cursed as she ran back to where she came from when a figure emerged from behind the trees. He wasn’t close enough to grab her, but not far enough for Arya to run away from._ _

__“Come now, Arya. You don’t need to be so difficult. We haven't even began...” The man said in a voice that made Arya’s skin crawl. He was British… or doing a good job of faking a British accent. His face was covered with a balaclava and Arya couldn’t even tell what color his eyes were from this distance. She was always fuzzy when he was around, but she could remember the feel his breath against her neck or the way his hands would gently roam over her body and those memories strengthened her resolve._ _

__“Burn in hell!” Arya screamed before she turned around and ran straight to the edge of the cliff and jumped. She heard the man scream her name, and Arya couldn't even scream as her body felt like it crashed into solid ice. She tried to swim, but the current was too strong, and as Arya struggled to keep her head above water, she could only think of things she should have done, things that she should have said._ _

__She should have said good bye to Rickon and Bran, kissed her parents good bye, admitted to Sansa that she was the best sister anyone could ever have, congratulated Robb on his engagement, apologize to Jon for being such a brat, and most of all, she should’ve fought for Gendry._ _

__It was her memory of Gendry she tried to focus on. His eyes, the way his lips would curl into that smile when he teased her and how much she loved it when he simply held her hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles when she was worried._ _

__Arya tried to move her arms, to do anything but be swept by the current, but her body felt like lead, and as she began to sink, she just hoped that her family won't miss her too much._ _

__-*-*_ _

___"Arya?"_ __

_____"Ssshhhh, Cat, call Dr Edmond... quick!"_ _ _ __

______The voices were distorted and Arya struggled to breathe. Panic seized her heart as she felt someone pull her out of the water. Hands were touching her again, and Arya let out a scream as and she fought her kidnapper again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Arya!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arya fought harder as she screamed again, her legs kicking harder as she tried to use her arms to push her kidnapper away from her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Arya… sweet girl, shhhh… it’s alright now, you’re safe.” The voice said softly, and kept repeating the words ‘you’re safe’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arya’s body shook as she recognized the voice; she slowly opened her eyes and saw the familiar eyes of her father, who looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Dad?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Arya…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked behind him and saw her mother’s pale face. “Mom?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arya felt her father brush her hair gently away from her face. “We’re here, you’re safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She welcomed the warmth of his embrace, and the subtle scent of her mother’s perfume brought her closer to home. She tried to stay awake as she looked at her parents. Her father laid her gently on the bed and smoothed the frown on her forehead with a caress of his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where’s Robb and…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“With Sansa, they stepped out for a while. We all took separate flights. Jon is on the way with Rickon and Bran.” Her mother replied in a whisper. “You should rest, Arya. Sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No sleep.” Arya replied stubbornly as she tried to stop the feeling of panic from rising again. “No sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat and Ned looked at each other with worry as Arya began to cry. A Doctor and a nurse walked in to check her progress and Arya clutched her father’s hand. “Don’t let them touch me,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Darling…” Cat whispered brokenly and Arya shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______One of the Doctors whispered something to her father who nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry Arya…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The panic Arya tried to contain broke free as she saw the Doctor approach her. Before Arya could struggle, a warm hand touched her hand and the gentle brush over her knuckles caught her attention. She looked at the person holding her hand, and the blue eyes that she missed so much looked at her with worry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gendry?” Arya asked her voice soft; and he nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re here Arya. We won’t let anything happen to you. But you need to rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t want to.” Arya said as she shook her head and Gendry gently squeezed her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to sleep Arya; we won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Gendry said softly as he continued to brush his thumb over her knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes began to droop despite trying hard to stay awake. “You won’t leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Gendry replied as he looked at her, and Arya felt calm as she focused her attention on his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stay with me, please?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______“As m’lady commands.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With those whispered words, Arya finally closed her eyes and slept._ _ _ _ _ _

______End Ch 1_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Universe – Modern Setting  
Standard Disclaimer Applies

Kidnapped 

Robb looked at his youngest sister sleeping while Gendry Waters sat next to her, the man was just looking at his sister, and he knew the man was angry at whoever took Arya. The bruises on her face, the split lip, and the bruises that blackened her wrist made him see red as well. He could still remember the shock when he saw his sister’s abduction on the news. The whole scene was caught on CCTV, but it was too late for anyone to come to her rescue. From what Robb had learned, there was a leak in the Police Department, and the American media went into frenzy when they found out the girl that was kidnapped was Lady Arya Stark, the daughter of the King’s best friend.

His father was absolutely livid that they found out through the media that his daughter was taken. Arranging for the flight to the United States was a nightmare, even with King Robert offering the use of his private jet. No one knew if Arya’s kidnapping was politically motivated, and everyone who wasn’t family wanted to know the correct protocol to follow. He had never seen his mother so rattled, and everyone was shocked to hear the always regal Catelyn Stark lash out at the King’s advisors, telling them to ‘screw their protocols, she was going to look for her daughter.’

Arya’s ex-boyfriend arrived a day before they did, and had managed to gain information on his sister’s case. The first thing Gendry did when he arrived was find out the bar where majority of the police went to. It was just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity to overhear any information. The information Gendry provided was more than what they have been told officially, and his mother surprised him a second time when she embraced Gendry in gratitude. It didn’t matter that the information they had wasn’t going to find Arya, but the effort Gendry put in trying to do something, anything was enough for them.

They knew that Gendry didn’t have much financially, but for the man to travel half way across the globe and to try and do whatever he could do to help find Arya spoke volumes. He was shaken from his thoughts when Jeyne sat down beside him, her lips set into a grim line.

“What is it?” Robb asked worriedly as Jeyne looked behind her.

“The results are in, for all the tests they did to Arya, the doctors should be here soon. I think they’re just waiting for your parents to come back.”

“You know something,” Robb said softly, and Gendry must have picked up his distress because he sat straighter and looked at them both.

“I overheard a few things.” Jeyne admitted, and took a deep breath before she spoke. “There’s no evidence of sexual assault, but her blood tests showed traces of Flunitrazepam, it would have kept her sedated for a period of time.” 

Robb sat still, his hands clenched in a fist as he tried not to release the rage he felt. His wife took one of his hands in hers, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

“Arya is a fighter, the fact that she escaped when she was under the influence just shows how strong she is…”

Anything she was going to say was stopped after Ned and Cat walked in. From the looks on their faces, it was obvious that they’ve already been told of the test results. Gendry stood up and shook Ned’s hands and Cat smiled at the man before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

“Have you heard from Jon?” Robb asked and his father nodded his head.

“They just landed. They’re coming here straight from the airport though Benjen is worried about how Rickon and Bran will handle the media.” Ned responded before looking at Gendry. “I was hoping to speak to you for a moment in private, Gendry.”

Gendry didn’t say anything but just nodded. He took one last look at Arya before he walked out of the room followed by Ned. Cat took the seat that Gendry vacated before she looked at Jeyne.

“Your father wants to offer Gendry a room at the hotel they’re staying in, considering how well Arya responded to him last night, I think it’s a good idea.” Robb just nodded in agreement. There was something strange in how Gendry was now suddenly accepted, when a few months ago, Cat would never have allowed Gendry anywhere near her daughter.

Cat let out a shaky laugh as she sat down. “I never should have stopped Arya from seeing him, she wouldn’t have left, and she…”

“Stop, just stop.” Robb said as he stood up and knelt beside his mother. He took her hands in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not your fault; Arya would have left anyway, you know she’s been planning this trip for years.”

“Gendry would have been with her,”

“It’s not your fault.”

Cat nodded her head, but Robb knew she wasn’t convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter.  
> Gendry/Arya scene will be in the next chapter :)
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler for the next chapter. The original was longer, but it felt like I was cramming too much info for one chapter, and the scenes didn't flow the way I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Universe – Modern Setting  
Standard Disclaimer Applies

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

“Did you sleep well, little sister?” Jon asked softly as he walked inside Arya’s hospital room. She looked at him and smiled, only to wince. “Still hurts?”

Arya nodded her head as he kissed her on the forehead. “You look like crap.”

Jon snorted as he sat down and held her hands. “Syrio called last night. He sends you his love. He wanted an update on how you were feeling.”

Arya’s reaction to his news took Jon completely by surprised as her lips began to tremble and Jon began to panic.

“Arya… are you okay?”

Arya shook her head as tears began to fall and her body began to shake. Jon was about to call for a doctor when She grabbed his hands. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not fine… “

“I’m… I’m just so angry!” Arya seethed as she looked at Jon. “How could I have been so stupid? I’ve been training with Syrio since I was seven! He was always telling me to be aware of my surroundings, and I’ve always thought that I could take care of myself… and then…”

Jon shushed Arya as he kissed her forehead and gently held her face. “Arya, you’re anything but stupid. You managed to fight your way out of that place and you’ve survived!”

“I never should have been taken in the first place!”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Jon agreed softly as he sat next to her on the bed. “It’s not your fault, Arya. You’re one of the strongest people I know…”

“I should have known someone was following me, I should have felt him…”

“Arya, stop.” Jon said softly. “Don’t do this to yourself.”

Arya wiped her tears from her face only to wince in pain. Jon gently wiped her tears with his hands and held her close.

“I was so scared.” Arya whispered against his chest. “I thought I’d never see anyone again. He kept saying that this time, no one will ever find me.”

Jon just held her tighter but her words confused him. “This time?”

“He never made any sense… the way he was talking, you think he’s reciting poetry or some shit like that.”

 “It’s going to be okay, Arya.” Jon didn’t know what else to say until Arya spoke again.

“You know those books you read, when a character is about to die and their life flashes before their eyes? When I jumped into the river, all I could think of was about how I was such a brat to everyone and the last thing I ever said to you was to ‘go to hell’.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that.” Jon reassured her as she sniffled against him. “We know you didn’t mean it, we’re all here for you, even Gendry.”

At the mention of Gendry’s name, Jon noticed the way Arya freeze against him. “He got here before everybody else did, you know.”

“Really?” She asked before she looked at her brother.

Jon let out a gentle smile as he held her hands. “He still loves you.”

“I feel like I don’t deserve him.” Arya answered honestly and Jon shook his head. “Besides, it’s over; he’s just being a friend.”

Jon snorted at that. “You and Gendry will never be over, little sister. The man practically drained his bank account to come all the way here to look for you. The moment he arrived, he actually staked out some bar where the police like to hang out so he can try and get any information about your case.”

When Arya didn’t say anything, Jon spoke again. “You’ve both been through so much, don’t be stubborn, Arya.  You’ve been with friends with Gendry long enough to know his silence doesn’t mean his indifference.”

Arya didn’t respond, but Jon felt him nod against him.

_*_*

Ned looked at the men who looked at him and his son Robb in confusion.

“We were under the impression that we could speak to your daughter, Mr… Lord Stark.” The FBI Agent fumbled, unsure of how to address him.

“Mr. Stark will be fine, my daughter is still in hospital and the police already took her statement. What could the FBI want with my daughter?”

“We have reasons to believe that what happened to your daughter is connected to a case that we are investigating.”  One of the men responded and Ned just looked at him.

“How so?” Ned asked as he looked at Robb who sat next to him. When his brother informed him that the FBI was on their way to speak to Arya, he decided to pay a surprise visit and see the men for themselves. Arya has been through enough, and he could still remember the way she reacted when the police interviewed her. He didn’t want his daughter to go through that all over again.

The two Agents looked at each other before the older one, Mick Cooper responded. “I’m afraid I can’t comment on that…”

“I’m quite sure you’re aware that my daughter doesn’t have to speak to you, and I would rather that she doesn’t. Unless you can convince me otherwise, you won’t be going anywhere near Arya.”

Mick Cooper’s partner, Jack Florey just glared at him and Ned just returned his stare with a look of indifference. “Mr. Stark, it’s very important that we speak to your daughter, she may be able to help us with our investigation.”

“You’ve both said nothing that can convince me. Arya has been through enough, and I…”

“We think he’s been stalking your daughter for years.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ned asked as he looked at Jack. Mick just closed his eyes and Jack stood up.

“He’s right, Mick. We haven’t given him any reason to cooperate; I’m just giving him one now.” Jack replied as he stood up and pulled a dividing door open and Ned looked in shock at what he saw.

He looked at his son, and Robb stood up as he walked to the other side of the room that was once hidden from them. “What is this?”

“After your daughter was found by a family of campers, we received an anonymous tip which lead us to this warehouse. What you see in front of you is exactly what we found in that warehouse.”

Ned looked at the wall, unable to believe what he was seeing. There were pictures from magazines and other society clippings, articles written about Arya, and more than a hundred black and white photos almost covered the entire wall. Arya was everywhere. From the time she was in kindergarten, her photos playing football, fencing competitions and other moments that were supposed to be with family and friends only. He felt sick at the thought that someone has been watching his daughter and no one ever suspected she was being followed.

 “What the hell?” Robb asked and Mick sighed before he pointed to a white board at the side with a few photographs.

“These three women were abducted, one month apart. The first victim was taken the month your daughter arrived, and we haven’t been able to locate them. They all share similar traits to your daughter, Mr. Stark. Their built, the hair… now you know why it is important for us to speak to your daughter… Sir?”

Ned could hear the man speak, but he paid no attention to him as one photograph caught his attention. “That isn’t my daughter.”

Jack and Mick looked at each other before Mick grabbed the photo Ned Stark referred to. “Are you sure, Mr. Stark?”

“I’m sure. You wouldn’t be the first person that can’t tell them apart from photographs. Everything else is Arya, but this one… this is my sister, Lyanna.”

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Gendry/Arya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost a year since they last saw each other, but every minute Gendry was with her made Arya feel that they were never apart. It was like what Jon said to her earlier. They were never going to be over.

Alternate Universe – Modern Setting  
Standard Disclaimer Applies

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Arya gently touched the bruises on her face. They still hurt, but not as much as yesterday.

She tried to shake the fear that always managed to creep back every time she convinced herself that she was okay. She didn’t realise the she started to shake until she felt Gendry cover her hands with his own.

The brush of his hands over her knuckles made her feel warm as she looked at him. 

“Thank you, for coming and for trying to look for me.” Arya said, suddenly unsure why it was so hard to try and have a conversation with Gendry.

Gendry just nodded his head as he looked at her, and his blue eyes never wavered.  “It was Hot Pie who told me about it. I thought it was his sick idea of a joke, until I that video myself, I didn’t know what to think. All I knew was that I couldn’t stay over there and do nothing while you were here.”

“I’ve thought about you… a lot.” Arya admitted softly. “I kept thinking about the places I’ve been, and how you would have reacted. I don’t think you’d like New York City though, it was too crowded.”

Arya looked away first as she tried to think of the right thing to say. “I never apologised to you.”

“For what?” Gendry asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

“For leaving you after I promised you that I wouldn’t. For not fighting for you, for us.”

“I didn’t exactly give you a reason to stay.”

It’s been almost a year since they last saw each other, but every minute Gendry was with her made Arya feel that they were never apart. It was like what Jon said to her earlier. They were never going to be over.

“You should rest.  Your father said that the FBI will speak to you early in the morning.”

“Dad was really rattled about it, he won’t discuss it with me.” Arya confided as Gendry guided her to the bed. “Are you going to stay with me?”

“I am.”

“I guess it’s your shift now, huh?” Arya asked lightly and her heart began to beat rapidly as she saw his lips twitch, almost as if he was trying hard not to smile. It’s been too long since she’d seen him smile. 

“It is. Sansa and Jeyne will be here in the morning.” Gendry replied as he released her hand. “Go to sleep.”

Arya just nodded her head before she laid down on the bed, and Gendry helped her with the covers. She watched as he walked to where the light switch was, and the fear that she thought she chased away returned.

“Don’t!”

Gendry looked back at her with worry. “You always wanted the lights off when you sleep.”

“Just, just not now.”

Gendry nodded and walked back and sat on the chair next to the bed, and Arya closed her eyes.

“Good night, Gendry.”

“Good night, Arya.”

Arya knew that Gendry wasn’t fooled, that she wasn’t asleep. But she was grateful for the silence, He made her feel safe, and Arya basked in the warmth Gendry provided with his presence, and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

Neither Gendry nor Arya ever realised that across the street in another hotel, they were being watched.

_*_*

Gendry wasn’t exaggerating when he said the FBI wanted to speak to her early in the morning.

It was barely eight when Sansa woke her up, but by the time Arya found out why the FBI was eager to talk to her, she wished they didn’t wait until today.

“I’m sorry… I really am. I don’t think there was anyone else but me. They could be, if I was out of it half the time, then maybe the other women were too?”

Mick Cooper nodded. “Can you remember anything else from where kept?”

“No.”

Arya watched as the man and her father exchanged a look.

“These questions may seem a bit odd, but we’re hoping it might clear up a few things.”

Arya nodded and the other FBI agent Jack Florey opened a folder.

“Did you ever feel like you were being followed?”

“Most of the time, back in the UK, yeah. The paparazzi aren’t exactly discreet.”

“What about when you arrived here?”

“No.”

“Have you ever received any correspondence, phone calls, letters or emails that made you feel uncomfortable?”

Arya looked at her father before she responded, unsure of how he would take the information.

“Not really.”

“When you were taken, the police ran a trace on your phone records, you seem to be getting a lot of phone calls from the same number. You don’t look quite keen to answer them since most of them ended up in voice mail.”

“Arya?”

Arya looked at her father and tried not to wince when she spoke. “Jaqen H’ghar has been trying to convince me to be his muse, for his exhibitions.”

As expected, her father scowled at her revelation. “I have no plans on saying yes, dad.”

“The sculptor?” Mick asked and Arya nodded. “He seems quite keen; he’s been calling you for almost a year now.”

“When he found out that Gendry and I broke up, he started to call.” Arya said as she tried not to turn red. It was embarrassing enough having to talk about Jaqen, but having her father hear it made it worse. “He’s convinced that I can be his new masterpiece.”

“You don’t believe him?”

Arya snorted. “I’m not stupid, I know how he works.”

Besides her, she heard her father mumble _“Good girl.”_

“Do you think there’s a possibility that he stopped taking ‘No’ for an answer? He stopped calling you on the same day you were taken.”

“No. Jaqen was never freaked me out, he was persistent, but he never gave out the freaky feeling this guy did.”

“Are you sure?” Jack Florey asked and Arya nodded.

“Why did you say freaky?”

“He was just weird. He talked like he was reciting poetry, I don’t know but he just talked weird.”

“How much do you know about your aunt Lyanna?”

“That I looked like her, even acted like her sometimes. Why?” Arya asked, confused at the sudden jump in topic. She looked over her father who looked ashen. “Dad?”

“You are aware of what happened to her?” Mick asked and Arya nodded her head.

“She was kidnapped after she turned eighteen. She died the same day she was found, almost a year later.”

“Is there anyone from your family or your social circle who grew up with your aunt that you think maybe comparing you too much to her?”

“Everybody does.” Arya replied. “I don’t understand why you’re asking me this.”

“When you were taken, did he ever mention your aunt?” Mick asked and Arya looked back at him.

“No. All he said was that we’d be together, no one will, something about I’ll now be his Queen of Love and Beauty…”

“What did you just say?”

Arya looked in surprise at her father who grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide as he gripped her.

“He called me his Queen of Love and Beauty… why?”

“You never mentioned that in your previous interviews…”

“I just remembered now, half the time he never made sense.”

“Are you sure, Arya? Are you sure that he called you that?”

“Yes!” Arya responded worried at how her father reacted. “Dad… what’s going on?”

“Go outside and talk to Robb. Tell him to take you back at the hotel. There’s something I need to discuss with the FBI.”

Arya was about to protest, but she had never seen her father with that expression on his face. She nodded, and her dad gave her a smile before he kissed her forehead. “Go, I’ll see you later.”

She looked at the FBI agents who just nodded and walked out the door. Robb wasn’t around, and Arya stood outside and left the door a little open.

“Would you like to explain what that was all about, Mr. Stark?”

“I assume you’ve received my sister’s case files?” Her father asked instead.

“Yes, we did. The case was closed after your sister was located and the suspect died in a car crash during a police chase. Someone named Howland Reed? ”

“Three months before she was kidnapped, she met Howland at a charity event my family attended. The police said he must have grown attached to her after she rescued him from some bullies.”

“We read that in the report.”

“What the report didn’t mention was that during this charity event, the hosts staged a mock joust.. The winner of that joust crowned my sister the Queen of Love and Beauty.”

“That information wasn’t on the case files…” The one called Jack said confused.

“It wouldn’t. No one thought it was important. Everyone thought it was Howland Reed.” Arya heard her father said gravely.

“Who else knew about your sister being crowned Queen of whatever?”

“Everyone who was there that day, I would assume.”

“What about the man who crowned her, is he still alive? Who is he?”

“No one knows, he left his wife and his children after he lost more than half the family fortune just before Lyanna was taken.” Arya could hear a tremor in her father’s voice as she continued to listen.

“What was his name?” Mick asked and Arya saw her father clench his fist on the table before he responded.

“Rhaegar Targaryen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun… dun… dun!!!  
> Did I surprise anyone? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty much inspired from Kiss the Girls. 
> 
> I’m not planning to make this a long series, if I follow my plan, it won’t go over 5 chapters. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I was hovering between Mature and Explicit, but I was worried about particular scenes, and thought it would be better to use Explicit for the warning. 
> 
> There are some characters that I haven't tagged, only because that would spoil the surprise.


End file.
